the stroke
by deaconlost
Summary: What happens if CG decide to suicide, rather than submit to Evil troll. What happens if Carla didn't sign the custody papers to Ray. lost souls searching for their place in this world. what if Anna was wealth one. what if this story can break two hundred reviews. we shall have to see and read.
1. Chapter 1The stroke of midnight

The stroke of midnight:

Cg=15 almost 16

Anna=12

Chp01

The frigging car is bucking, whining and sputtering as I nurse it, the last hundred yards towards Lost Lake. I stole Elliot car this morning after a night tossing and turning over the demands of Eliana. It's been two weeks since she first slapped me and sucked my dick, yesterday she belted me, till welts appeared on my back and ass. She is demanding a decision.

I need air to think, understand what is going on in my life. Originally, I thought of going to the farm in Dryden in the Wenatchee valley. The heart of Apple country as T likes to say. But the car started to act up crossing the Snoqualmie Pass on Hwy90. I saw the sign for Hyak, remembering the sledding and the hidden lakes. I pulled off driving thru Hyak ; down Hyak drive to NF9070. South on past the Keechelus Lake on NF115 thru the summer cabins then north on NF5480. The car died about a mile south of Lost lake.

I walk the rest of the way. Lost in thought and pain, the welts break and bleed. Rasping my skin to angry ribbons of pain. The water is cool and bright in this boiling summer day. I strip uncaring for the world.

No one is here on this Wednesday morning. I plow into the cold water, letting the world drift away. I swim for the far shore, unsure if I will make it, uncaring if I don't survive. Lost in my head on Lost lake

I let the pain encompass me, with brutal harsh stabs. I look up, the shore is still far away. I see a small bay and finger of a peninsula on the north shore. I drift in my mind, as the world takes my fate.

I wake on the rocky beach of the little bay. Not much more than hundred feet wide maybe twenty-yard deep. My face lapped by the water. I thought I died. A wet towel is gently laid on my back. Soft hands caress my wounds. I can't raise my head to wonder who is touching me. I drift to sleep, grateful sleep.

I wake in a hammock spread under the trees. I don't know how or why I got here. I look out and see a young girl, too young, naked washing her body in the lake. I stare mesmerized by her long brown hair gleams in the fading sunlight of the day. My body reacts to her, like no other I've ever met. I should feel guilty about lusting after one so young, but the thoughts and guilty never materialize, instead the deep need to have her, have her forever rams thru my psychic. She too far away to see her face. But I bet she's an angel. I try to stay awake, but peaceful visions drift, collide into black ink of needed slumber.

I wake as twilight lose it daily battle to the sun, I feel safe, loved, and held. The mop of brown hair cascades my chest. Her soft breath curls my few chest hairs and make my cock rock hard. I careful remove her, shifting out of the hammock to the ground, my body unstable. I stagger into the trees, finding a tree to piss on, I realize I'm naked. Where are my clothes?

In the rushing light thru the evergreen trees; I see them hanging on a line. I dress wonder were the adults are? She moans in her sleep, thing flood my heart and ache my chest. I move to her, touching her face, she grabs my hand and drags me back into the hammock. We lay awhile, her t-shirt and panties back to my chest. I feel strange things, hurtful, and wrenching to my soul.

I feel hurt, as tears flow from my eyes at the thoughts of my birth mother, Grace, even Dad and Elliot. All my life I have need that acorn of sorrow and pain to hold my sanity in check, now it flees me like darkness from the sun. She shifts into me, hugging me, licking my chest. Purring to me. She wipes my tears and kisses my lips, escaping the hammock. I lay their confused and hurt, she left me.

She bangs some pots and pans, signaling food. I rise following the sound to a campsite. A couple of bear proof coolers, three bear barrels in the trees, and a propane camp stove and lantern. A lawn chaise lounge chair and foot locker of cloths and books. Where are the adults?

"I'm Anna. You are Christian Grey of Bellevue. Welcome to my exile." She purrs in a voice and eyes that belie her age. The painful tint in her blue orbs is starkly like my grey ones in the mirror. She makes powder eggs.

"How did you Know?" I ask, stupidly.

"Well after I dragged your naked ass to the beach. I walk around till I found the cloths, car. You have a busted engine. I walked back to find you crawling into the woods. I managed to get you here and in the hammock yesterday. Who beat you? you parents?" she asks

"It's a long story, where are the adults?"

"We have time, My dad's not due for till Monday. So, start talking Chris? We have several days." She smart mouths me smirking frying canned bacon. I think hard on what is going on, what the hell is going on? After we eat, cleaning up the pots and pan. I ask "Why?"

"My mother remarried a real asshole who got off beating me, touching me. I ran away, the court dragged me back to hell in Las Vegas. I escaped this time and Dad is working the courts to get custody. So I stay, hidden here till he get back. They can't send me back if they can't find me." she walks away staring at the lake. I hear sobs, I feel like shit. But she needs her space.

I walk to a tree near the shore, sit and wait. The waiting is painful, that I caused her pain. The first time I relate to someone and she's a kid. What is wrong with my brain? I let the sun chase to noon. The fish jump, the bird flock. The whine of the bugs ebbs and flows about me. I feel her cuddle into me. I put my arm around her and hold her. She clutches my chest. All I feel is her need for me.

We sit and watch the world turn into evening. As the last rays of day stroke the waters, casting sparkles along the shore. I breathe deeply. "I am a fuckup, an asshole and monster. I can't stand people, or even myself. My family hates me. I have no friends and evil bitch wants me to have sex with her if I let her beat and control me. an I want to have sex. But I can't take being victim again." I hyperventilate

"I think I understand, #3 like to beat mom during sex. Tie her up and control her. Make her believe and do what he wants. Even convinced her to give me to an older man to break me in. that why I ran the first time. No one believed me, till this time I showed the bruise and welts. Welts like yours. No one believes a kid?" she says brave and shaking. I hug her tight. Kissing her hair.

"I was adopted, my family got a dud. they can't take me back, looks bad, you know society and all. So they feel responsible, I fight, drink, drugs, and now allow a woman old as mom to beat and fuck me. I don't know what to do?" I vent, letting the words out, letting my chest breath. I deeply inhale the forest scented lake air.

"Why do you do all that?" she asks, cutting thru my bullshit to the core.

"I can't have, I mean people can't touch me." she looks up at me, big blue doe eyes. not understanding.

"I'm touching you?" she asks, afraid she hurting me.

"I don't know why you can. Usually I feel the pimp burning me with cigarettes. The smell of my flesh, the pain, the hopelessness. I'm so confused right now." I let the words mix with my Tears.

"Pimp?"

"I was adopted when I was four. My birth mother was a drug addict, crack. She slept with men for money. Her pimp starved us, beat us, and tormented me. the scars on my chest are cigarette burns. He like to torture me for fun. She overdosed one day. He came on the third day, and left us there in the apartment on the third floor in the red crumpling building. Next day, police came and took me away." I feel a strange weight off my shoulders and letting the airs cool me.

"you were with your dead mother for four days? That must have been hell?" she hugs me rising up kissing my tears. The feeling is one of atonement, release from the pain and guilty of all those years ago. I unleash my mind, letting her kindness and compassion heal my scars.

"yes, My mother Grace. Was the doctor in the ER that night. She's an Angel; understanding my touch issues. They adopted me. her and her husband. Little did they know the dud they picked."

"You're not a dud, stupid yes. dud no. So, that why you tried to drown yesterday. To run away from the world, your life? I know exactly what you feel. I tried three months ago to OD on the drugs my mom takes. But she found me, made me throw up and beat the crap out of me." she sits on my lap. I feel things I should not feel for a child. She feels my discomfort. Smirks at me.

"you need to cool down? (she stands, smirking at me from ahigh) jump in the lake, stud" she teases walking away striping off her shirt and jeans leaving only her underwear. Wading into the cool water. I strip to my boxer. Following, laying in the shallows I realize how comfortable I am right here, now. With her. I've never been comfortable with anyone. The close's is Mia or mom.

"Two weeks ago, as punishment for stealing dad whiskey, they sent me to the Lincolns to do manual labor. The second day. Mrs. Lincoln, Eliana came up with an ice tea, I got smart mouth she smacked me and then dropped and sucked my dick. The first releases by another person, I mean sex with someone else. Not my hand. I mean. Sorry? I shouldn't have said that." I dunk myself to hide my shame.

Rising up from the water she smirks at me. "I've seen a lot of sex stuff when mom married asshole #3. I've seen plenty of blow jobs, hand jobs, straight, Greek, everything. They used to make me watch porn with them. I know a lot of sick shit. So that when she wanted to beat you for sex?" she states bright red, despite her speech, she is a beet color little girl. I nod. Feeling ashamed I said everything, anything too destroys her innocence.

"Chris, stop feeling guiltily, you didn't hurt me, shock me. my mother and #3 did all that months ago. You're just dealing with the choice, at least you had a choice. I never did. Till I escaped. So Mrs. Robinson wants to beat you for sex?"

"Mrs. Robinson, from the movie, yea, she wants me to be her slave, she will teach me control and how to get what I want." I sound stupid defend her.

"I have some nice beach front property in central Nevada. If you believe that bullshit. Control, that's the word. She'll control you, even after the sex ends. You'll be tied to her forever. I've been reading books on how peoples like that and #3 work, destroy kids like us. There a couple in the foot locker." She tells me, god she's smart for her age. I see the innocent blue orbs smirking at me, she deeper and more experience that I could imagine.

"I'll have time tomorrow to read them. What do I do? About her. And you?" I ask strangely afraid of the next words from her sweet smiling mouth. I long to kiss her, like a woman. But I know that wrong, and will destroy our bonds here and now. The thought cools my sex, washes my mind. With a terrible and foreboding thought. I need her, to be my friend, my secret confidant. My possession. That the wrong word. She possesses me. I think. I'm confused by what I know, want, and need. I need sleep. Food. We get out of the dark lake, dry off, and she cooks some food, canned stew. We eat in silence.

Later she takes me to the hammock and we sleep. I fade to dreamless slumber the minute her head rest on my chest.

XXXXXXX

Sunday:

I wash in the lake. Her dad is coming tomorrow. There going home or to Tunisia, depending on what happens. She tells me, I have to leave tomorrow. Walk out of the woods to my home. We pushed the car into the woods, hiding it from her dad vision. We have hatched a plan, for me to go home. I know it will be tough, but we set up a mail drop, email, phone and chat setups. She will be my friend, and confidant. During the coming trials and days in school.

She wades into the shallows washing the frying pan. Her bare legs and underwear twist my mind. When she is legal she will be mine. I vow in the lake water, feeling my mind clear and my will pure. She will be my wife when she is ready. The thought hardens my resolve, to be faithful to her. To be her first, and last.

She dumps a pan of water on my head. Smirking at me. "what had you so serious Chris? Tomorrow?"

"When your legal, I'm going to marry you. Make you mine forever!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Prince charming may waterski across the lake tomorrow. Besides. You have to win the hand of the lady fair. Mrs. Austin says so!" she teases me, splashing me with the frying pan scoops of water.

I chase her, crashing her into the shallow water. She rises and kisses my lips, blowing my mind. She releases looking deep into my eyes. "when I am legal the answer is yes" she scrambles from under me. leaving me sitting in the cold water. Working the emotions, thoughts and future in my head. She promises to say yes!

She legal in 4 years. By then I'll be in college or maybe start my company. Now I have a reason to succeed and be good. I want her, as my wife. My life. My soulmate. The nagging doubts she'll change her mind, haunts me. I will win her, no matter what happens. I just hope I don't have to compete with Arab prince charming's.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I watch them pack up and leave, she drops a note under the hammock. After their gone, I retrieve the note. Reading I dance around the empty campsite, yelling and screaming happiness. One word on the paper "Montesano"

I walk the miles thru the wood to FN115. Walking up towards Hyak. A fisherman heading home gives me a lift. I call from the independent Gas station in Hyak. Hours later the Grandparents arrive and take me to the farm. Sitting on the floor, my back to a wall. I tell them about Lincoln, and what she wants, did to me. why the school stuff happens. For the first time, I unburden my life to my family.

I sleep in mom's old room. Feeling her presents even in my sleep. I wake, feeling confined. I run around the orchard a few times. Walking up to the house, I see their car in the drive. I enter the house and walk up to my mother, Grace and hug her. Letting the past escape my mind, letting the future guide me.

We talk and they listen. Lincoln will be dealt with. They see all the missed steps and lost opportunities to heal me, us. I will stay at the farm for the rest of the summer. Working, paying off them and repairs to Elliot car.

They leave for home and the destruction of Mrs. Robinson. I jog down the road to a mail box, placing a letter in the neighbor's box for outgoing mail. I watch from the tree line; the mailman picks up the letter.

My first missive to my future. The road to marriage and a life worth living. Four years to go, one day at a time. One letter at a time. Now I have to wait for her reply before I can send another. I start a journal I'll mail it when she can take a box. At least it's not airmail to Tunisia.


	2. Chapter 2 high school stroke of genius

Stroke chp02

The high school stroke of genius.

We just moved from Montesano to Seattle. The frigging school district demanded I retest to see where I belong. I maxed out the test and won a full ride scholarship to Seattle elite Preparatory High School just past the Farrel-McWhirter Farm Park in Redmond. Where the rich and smart kids go. Dad found a house out nearby in Belridge section of Bellevue.

I bounce to start my first day, freshman Anastasia Steele. College prep advanced placement high school student. For the first time in years, I'm happy, health, and challenged in school. Before mom and #3 kept me home for the last two years. Prisoner, slave, punching bag.

Best of all Chris is nearby in Moorland section of Bellevue just four miles separates us. We should be able to sneak some alone time. Once he stops seeing me as a kid. I'll be thirteen in December. I can't wait for the bus to pick me up for 9-mile ride to school from Belridge.

I skip off the bus to my new school, bright and happy. Immediately, I get singled out. my clothes aren't designer, or boutique, or anything close. Cheap Walmart specials is the best we can afford. The "it" girls sneer at me charity case. I hide my hurt. I've become rather good at that. hiding within myself and books.

I get thru the first four class without incident. Till a JV jock grabs me. dropping my books. I start to struggle. JV lets me go as a big varsity blonde jock toss him away. He stops to help me pickup my books. "HI, I am Elliot Grey. If anyone does that again, you tell me ok. Real men don't touch ladies like that. especial around me."

We rise, I assembly my books, getting hold of myself. Christian brother just saved me. I smile back at him, "Anna Steele, scholarship student." I say. It's been the expect answer all day.

"Yea, dressed like that, pretty obvious. What's your next class?"

"Ommm, Calculus with Bremer?" I say shyly.

"Shit that across the school, you're going to be late." He looks around spotting someone, I feel a tingle in my back. "Christian. Come here." Chris walks up quiet, I can feel the rage beneath the calm. "This is Anna Steele, freshman. She in your advance Math with Bremer. Escort her to class, will you?"

"Sure, this makes us even for the car thing, ok? I'm Christian Grey, his brother. We need to move or we'll be late" he says pointing me out a side door into the quad.

We move un-talking. Moving at a clip, especial since he took my books. We make the class before the bell. I always sit in front. Christian heads to the back with my books. Placing them on a work table, next to him.

"No-one will mess with you now the Grey's are your friends. You tell me or **Elliot** if any of these spoiled brats harasses you, ok. Besides if you're at this table, we all-stars won't have the lesser peon cheating off our test." Chris speech seem directed at several girls and guys in middle tables near the door. I notice he put heavy insinuations on Elliot name.

He opens his book. I copy opening my book. Happily feeling his hand stroke my thigh. I smirk hiding in my hair. Stroking his hand. The teacher enters, gawks at us. "Nobody sits with me, for long. To unstable." He whispers loudly.

"Well I'll chance since you'll be a gentleman or Elliot will have more than words for you." I loudly whisper back, even the teacher heard that. he calms as the lesson plan unfolds to us. Since no one works with Chris, I'm his lab buddy, collaborator and partner in the class.

Calculus was never this happy or joyful. I dread the minutes about to separate us. The bell rings. We both sit. "Let me see your schedule?" he asks.

Handing it to him, he looks about and grins wide. "We have lunch and last three class together." He rises, I follow him to my locker. "how did you know?"

"It's on the top of your schedule." He smirks at me. we stop by his locker and head to the Cafeteria, I have enough money for a piece of fruit and water. The Scholarship doesn't cover lunch.

Christian places me in line, ordering for both of us. I have a balanced full meal. He pays for both. Escorting me to a far table away from everyone. Within minutes several jock and girls join us. Elliot waltz in with two cheerleaders. Frenching both shamelessly. I get Chris description of him as man-whore.

"hey, no freshman at my table." He barks.

"Well, you appoint me guardian Bro! so she moves? I move. Besides she's in my classes this afternoon. I don't need a repeat of Lakeview again do I?" Chris slams back. Elliot has a pained expression on his face. "ok, she stay's. but no freshman friends. got it Steele?"

"Yes" I meekly say, as Chris foot caress my ankle. Making me happy. We eat. Afterwards he takes our trays to the cleanup window. The blonde tramp in designer top next to me, leans over and whispers. "don't be afraid, Christians gay. He won't hit on you. he doesn't like girls."

I so want to smack her face, kiss him and declare he's mine. All mine. But I don't. because deep down I know what he's written, talk about. How deep we are into this relationship. I smirk at her. "That good to know, I like girls. You're hot, ever. You know played the home team?" she jerks away so fast she falls out of her chair. Christian is looking at me. "she has rainbow issues with us. I loudly whisper. I see Elliot eye brow rise in understanding. If only he really knew.

The classes fly by in the afternoon, the teachers are relieved to have someone work as Chris partner. This means a lot of study time, lots of interactions and even better time to make him see me as ready to dates, touch like couples do.

Xxxxxxxxx

Elliot has practice, So Chris rides the bus with me. We sit in the back, he's the last off, first on if Elliot didn't drive him every morning. By March he'll have a car and license. I can barely wait. Dad's not home from his new job. I start to say something. Chris knocks my shin. "Why don't you come to dinner at my house, we can get a head start on Collins English paper, and Bremer's extra credit assignment?" as the other student leave.

I can read their minds. Super nerd girl, angst bad boy genius talking about super geek studying. I smile inside and pile on before the last one steps off.

"Sure, you can tutor me in Talien's biology." I speak stuttering and suddenly shy to meet his parents.

We speak in front to the driver, Ted. A easy-going guy. He seems worried. Till Chris hands me his cell phone. I call dad and let him speak to Ted. Dad can pick me up a seven, he can use the overtime at the shop. Ted is better, the ride is quicker not having to make my detour.

Xxxxxxxxx

Grey Manor is a colonial neo-revival house on the water of Lake Washington. Just south of the Bay, couple mansion from the point. Landscape hides and enhance the feeling of a Country estate in lake country of England. We bounce up the steps, into a modern interior. Rich but warm and encompassing. I will like being in this cocoon.

We wander into the Kitchen were the House Keeper Mrs. Clairmont is working on dinner. She smiles at us, me. As introductions are made.

Elliot's at football practice. Mia at Dance school, today. His father, the lawyer, is in court till 5, home near 7. Grace, his mother, is due home in an hour.

He shows me his room. Pinning me to the wall. He kisses me like I dream. We are hot and heavy. We break, looking at the clock on the night stand. We head to the media room. Sitting on the floor, go all geek on our school work.

Grace walks in and nearly faints as we are head to head over the book on components of the interior of the frog; I will have to dissect next month. We look up at her loud grasp. She recovers, "Hello? I'm Christian's Mother Grace. You are?"

Before I can answer "This is Anna Steele, she in several of my advance placement classes. She just moved here. Her dad's working late. So, I invited her to dinner." Christian acts all innocent, after that kiss and brief make-out. I don't know how he does it. I see her wanting to believe.

"The Teachers assigned us lab and project partners. Christian is being nice. Him and Elliot saved me today from some bullies looking to haze the new freshman scholarship students." I let the words flow and hum in the small room. I see her eyes light with understanding and compassion. Chris's Angel pop's up, sitting helping us work thru the biology assignment I dread. I nearly puke putting a worm on a fishing hook. Dissecting a frog without hurling will be a milestone in esteem and stomach control.

Elliot bops in with Mia. Stunned I'm here. Christian repeats the half lies. They buy it hook line and sinker. The father is cold, wary but warms as Elliot regales us with my rescue from the JV bully and his coercion of Christian to be my guard. That Elliot forced the contact. The teachers forced the study buddy. That we are trying to be super geek students.

I know that forcing a heavier academic schedule on Chris is allowing his mind to be less stressed. Challenging the brain, focusing on the work, not the past, or problems. Making him calmer. Being an always thinking genius can get out of control in a normal classroom. It works for me too.

At seven thirty on the dot the doorbell rings. Dad's here. Carrick leads him in making introductions. They seem to hit it off. We leave around nine. Grace insists Ray eat. We watch the X-file in the media room. I know the adults are talking about us. Chris sits on the floor next to my knee, I on the sofa, he plays with my feet. A flaw, fatal I'm not sure.

On the way home, Dad talks about making the Grey's my emergency contact, and I'll be riding with the Grey kids to school. It's fine, if I wait at their house for him to pick me up. That Christian has a violent past, and a temper. But I'm his first friend. If only daddy knew the truth. I plan on being his girlfriend and wife in short order. Three years till I claim my man.

I snuggle my secret cell phone listening to Chris tell me the lecture he got on me. but we are happy. We are going to school together, home on the bus. And study in his house or mine till Ray gets home. This year is looking up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Halloween party is this weekend. We are invited to the country club dance. Christian is going as Sherlock Holmes the BBC 1970 version. I as Irene Adler, the vamping Victorian goddess. We make an antagonist pair. Elliot is going as He-man with his date the cheerleader captain as slave girl. please give me strength to make it thru the night. Everyone is convinced were gay. Even the parents are leaning that way.

If only they knew us. The stolen moments, touches. Kisses in the dark. I have explorer his naked body at the lake. Kissed his pain and scars. We are skipping into the danger zone tonight. I must protect him from people bumping and touching him.

I twirl around the dance floor, like a cherup on up high. We have a few friends in school now, all geek, and super nerds. I have to work hard to keep the "IT" girls from me and Chris

We sneak out side and lay on the green near a sand trap. Watching the stars holding hands. He leans over a kisses me. like a woman should be kissed. We melt into the moment forgetting where we are.

"Cough! Cough!" we break apart to find Elliot looking at us. Strange emotions play about his face.

"Anna, go back inside. Christian and I need to work out some things."

"Go, Anna. I can deal with this." Chris pleas. I stand. Walk up to Elliot. standing my ground. This is my world. My man. I'm not giving up, in or walking away.

"Elliot. you are not my father. Nor are you my guardian. What me and Christian do, are or become is our business. Now you will not tell anyone about us. You are my friend. Christian is my boyfriend. I'm smart enough and old enough to understand and be responsible for my actions. If you betray us. You will never be part of us, ever!" I stare him down.

"Christian! I would like to return to the dance." I state. Shaking in my inner goddess boots. Chris takes my hand, we return to the dance. Elliot is quiet the rest of the evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday Morning the kids arrive, Elliot has a shiner and Chris a Band-Aid cheek. The battling Grey boys. I remain quiet till Mia is gone. She blabs that Elliot and Christian brawled yesterday morning before church.

That they went in the lake. Carrick in his Sunday church suit had to drag them out. they refuse to say what the fight is about. I know what the fight was about. ME.

"Elliot! I warned you to stay out of this." I say from the back seat.

"Anna. You too young to do this. Period! If telling the parents stops this so be it."

"STOP THE CAR! NOW!" I demand. Elliot pulls over to the side of the road.

"Chris, your shirt!" I must make him understand. Understand what we are to each other.

I take my hand and place it on Christian naked chest. Making him purr in delight, to Elliot's horror, then awe. He has never seen anyone touch his brother's chest, ever. "You see Elliot, this is what we are to each other. Betray us, watch Christian slide back to last summer."

I sit back, relaxing watching his brain process the words, sights and threats. He huffs hard. "Ok, but no sex, nothing past shortstop ok. Your word?"

"Fine, for the year shortstop only." I say as Chris nods. Elliot didn't specify school year, calendar year of fiscal year. Shortstop in very fleeting, I watch Chris gray eyes hood and sparkle at the open question of time and limits.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot behaves but chaperones us at every chance he gets. We are cramping is sex life terribly. Christmas is tomorrow, as we celebrate with the Grey and Trevelyan Families. Dad has moved deep into Carrick circle of friends. They seem happy being buddies. Grace is very happy, matchmaking Dad with ever eligible lady in his age range in the greater Seattle Washington Areas.

Mia lavish cloths and gossip on me, very trying little sister. Christian has been a dream these last few weeks. Skating, walking, just talking as we wander the winter draped trails. I can let the acting expire and just be his girl. I let the soft snow tickle my nose on the ferry ride from Bremerton.

Mia talks Ray into staying the night, he moves our few presents under the Grey tree. We girls whisper and conspire under the blanket in the media room. As the Grinch plays on the screen. Chris is laying on the couch.

I drift awake as he carries me to Mia room and bed. I hug him, kissing his neck. Dreamily tired and happy. He kisses my lips "Sweet dreams of me on Lost Lake. Little one."

I drift to happy dreams. Falling into the future bliss of being Anna Grey. I watch encased in his arms, the rising sun over the mountains and lights wave sears across the waters of the lake, our lake. Lost lake.


	3. Chapter 3 stroke of dawn

Chp03 stroke of dawn.

cg=16 as=13

Christmas morning at the Grey's

Dawn creeps across the lawn, merging into the lapping wavelet of the lake. Shallow sparkles light the winter morn. The house awakes in fits and spasms of humanity. The rumble of adults, the squeals of girls. I stare out the great window, lost in thoughts not my own.

The world will soon remember this day's purpose. I wait the screams and trampled feet into the room. The first shriek of Mia and Elliot loud laugh. A herd of bison would hang their heads in ashamed that their stampeded was so tame and silent compared to the Grey's.

I turn to bright eyes and bushy tails piling into the room. The adults follow with coffee in cup held in gleeful hands. I take my place under the window my normal Christmas seat. Anna comes a sit with me to the horror of the adults. I worry this will cause us harm.

The room calms as Dad shuffles and hands out the gifts. We all have a neat pile, even Ray and Anna. Lastly the Grand's make their regal entry. Grandma T hands each child a small present. Grandpa T commands the day is open. As wrapping paper flies thru the Air like confetti.

My gifts are based around school; pen set, a new graphing Calculator. Gift cards at office depot and book stores. I spy sideways. Anna has almost the same stuff. She opens Grand's gift, a sparkling emerald choker necklace. Very expense, I open mine to a Rolex with emerald studded band. They seem a matching pair. We both blush.

Soon the presents are unleashed and the room a mess. The ladies retire to the kitchen, while we mortal men clean the room. Bag the trash and make the space livable for mom. I stare out the window, watching the brave yachtsmen brave the becalmed morning.

Later, I steal a minute with Anna in my room. Meaningful kisses and touches steel my body and mind to the desire and needs of being her man. Soon I will have a car and the ability to go where ever we please.

I watch her leave, I will not see her till New Year Eve at the country club. I wander to the dock, kneeling watching the waves beat the piling, with age the water will win this fight, but for decades to come, it loses.

"Christian? You will grow up and recognize love, caring and god I pray meet your soulmate. But Anna not it." Grandpa T proclaims next to me.

I rise and face him, looking deep into his weathered eyes. "Don't let her age blind you to the beautiful soul in her. The wit and brutal experiences that has aged her spirit. She is young, and in time will grow up and recognize love. But right now, right here. She will be my wife one day. You have no-idea what she means and is to me. Grandpa I love you, but keep this to yourself. I would hate to lose you and grandma over this difference of opinion." I stare hard, sure and let the monster peek out of his cage.

Grandpa T nods and retreats. I stare as his shaken form head around the house, buying time to find his bearings.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days till anna

I fly down the slope of the Whistler expert run, a controlled wreck on the edge of disaster. Sliding around the last bend, I tuck and drop like a missile down the finish slope. Sliding into the fence, bracing my legs for the impact, the sudden halt of mass and momentum. Laying in the powdery snow, heaving to breath and calm my heart beat. Elated at the clock above the window blinking of my mastery of time and willpower, couple with skill and god given natural talent.

I see a hawk float by the clouds, as pain and panic seize my body. Deep down I know something has happened to Anna. I break free from my skis and run for my room, the cell phone is there. I try her number, Rays, eventually getting her neighbor. The Steele left last night in a limo. A moving Van just left having stripped their house in Belridge.

I chase down dad and demand answers to question he doesn't understand. Hours later he will tell me they fell off the world. No one can find them. I must wait for Anna to contact me.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The school year end without a word or message. I am the monster again to any who try my patience. I get in my car and drive to the WSU student union hall. Checking the email bulletin board. Still no message. Driving away, I see a car tailing me. I take a short cut, looping around. I slam my new car into their old one. I grab the passenger, dragging him to my car, and away I go. A quiet part of the woods.

He's been hired by some corporation to tail me, why he doesn't know. The Texas based company is watching all of us. I leave him in the woods behind a rest stop. I steal Dad's old Indian motorcycle and head into the rainy night.

Arriving in San Antonio, I hit the local library. Study the recluse company. I watch the company offices. Moving about them at night. As week three ends of my stalk, I get a break, A rising star in the company is wine-ing and dining her current lover at a local rock concert.

The red head is laying in her car's back seat, waking to the cold Texas dawn in the Prairie-dog city on the edge of nowhere. She doesn't know anything either. I nearly lose it and beat the crap out of her to relieve my stress. But I show her a picture of Anna. She goes pale as a sheet. She knows something.

The question is what and how much pain will it take. Instead she cuts a deal. Anna is being held in a compound ranch near the New Mexico Border up near Oklahoma. She can get me into the compound but not out. She doesn't know why Anna's being held. A picture of Ray draws a blank.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hot summer winds blow across the prairie landscape of the panhandle of Texas. I stare thru binoculars at the ranch building. I can see the guards and security. Roz as give me a layout and security basics.

Moving camouflaged as best I can, I crawl deep into the brush, merging with the ground. Crawling, I cover the last three hundred yards before midnight. I've made the house, moving along I come to the windows with bars. I tap the window quiet as I can. Anna looks down at me. Happiness and love in her eyes. I hand her three cell phones and chargers, a pen light, a letter I wrote to her. I retreat back to the camp three miles from the ranch, down an Arroyo.

At one pm, my cell rings. "Anna"

"thank God you found me. Is Ray with you?"

"no, we thought he was with you." what is going on and where is Ray.

"I can get you out tonight. Be at the window at 1am"

"No, you need to find Ray, the guards have orders to shoot me if I escape. They talk about some Lawyer owning me. something about a Company in the Alamo. I can't get any information." She sounds worried and afraid.

"The company is called Petroglyphic Lambda, it's a private company owned by a reclusive widow named Sarah Bennet. She is holding you hostage. No one knows why. I can't find any link to you."

"Ray would have to be in prison, listen! in the book I gave you, call and talk to my godfather. Tell him what is going on. Then get me out. I love you. no further contact till new moon."

"Anna are you sure? I mean Ray can take care of himself. Let me get you out. babe" I beg and plead. She stays firm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

White Sands Missile Range: Donna Anna range camp. two days later:

Laying within a crossroads in the middle of no-where, a cluster of aging Quonset Huts, tin side shacks and fenced compounds heralds the U.S. Army Field Camp 4 White Sand Missile Range and Desert Warfare staging area. I sit my Indian, at the rusted hulk of derelict remains of the NASA Tracking Telescope silo looking thing. At least that what the sign next to it says. Now caved in, a rusting pillar of long forgotten fame.

A Humvee rolls around a fenced compound buzzing with young faces and old Noncoms; fresh from Ft. Sill. To test their MLRS launchers. Big boxy looking track vehicles that rumble past me. I stick out like a purple duck. I conned the Captain that challenged my being here, with my bike's overheated, I have to let it cool down. The West Point wonder bought it. I bet, I could have sold him his own car.

The Humvee rolls up stopping, an old man, stares at me. A bird on his shoulder, tells me he will not buy my bullshit.

"Christian Grey?" I nod.

"Leave the bike, get in." I step off as a Sergeant gets out and drives my bike off. Sitting in the loud Humvee we drive deep into the chaparrals and sand dunes of the missile range. Lucky, I have a compass or I'd be really screwed.

We pull into a camouflages camp site. We walk under a sun tarp to a pair of seats. "I verified your story. I found Ray. He's in a jail in Cleo, Texas on route 2291, off of highway 10, north of San Antonio. The charges and prisoner file are bogus, but as soon as I spring him, they'll move on Anna. Vice versa." I wonder how I can save both.

"I have two teams assembled. I will get Ray and Sergeant Taylor there will help you get Anna. We move in two weeks." Pointing behind himself to a tall crew cut no-nonsenses guy with a stone face.

"You got into the compound, can Anna warn us if you've been found out?" he asks

"Yes, Anna will wear a colored shirt she owns but hates. Place a book in the window, Bronte. Or if all else fails hang her lace bra in view." I blush slightly at the last.

"How did you guys work out such depth and scope of signal?"

"We didn't work it out for this shit, we worked out for Ray and my parents." I stare hard and brutal.

"What is she to you, this is way more than friendship?"

"She's my world, future. My fiancée. In a short bit of time, we are getting married." I state the fact and hear the beauty and conviction of my words. Sanity returns to me.

"You two just met in school, how.(the colonel stare nearly to my nose into my face) Can you? (pulling back he takes my whole demeanor in) believe that?"

"We didn't meet in school. We been together a long time before any adults found out. Now the rescues!" I demand ready to fight anyone, anywhere, to save my girl.

"We will move to a over-watch position, I have a guy watching. He's reported all this signal?" Taylor says

"They don't mean anything till the week before the new moon. She seeding the ground, making the signals seem normal. When she wants to make them mean something, they will never know." I proudly speak of my girl's genius.

"Smart, I'll have my guy back off to not spoil the ground. We're moving, let's go." I shake the Colonels hand. He drags me close, whispering in my ear. "Ray would rather die, then see Annie hurt. I think you two will make a great couple. Good luck." He releases me.

Taylor drives us into the fading sunset over the mystic white dunes and chaparral of the desert. I work on the problems of the ranch, Anna and above all why.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week later. The ranch.

We three low crawl thru the brush, and weeds. Taylor has trained me the whole waiting time. Snaking closer to the house and Anna. I texted her a" fuck I hate you" message to her cells as soon as Taylor set in motion the plan. She'll know the week has started. No signals we're blown have appeared.

Making the wall, Taylor checks the window. Very basic alarm. Bars are 5/8 chrome-steel. No cutting thru this. Parks begins laying breaching charge on the wall. I tap the window.

Long seconds slip by till she smiles at me. I beam in my face paint. She gives me the middle finger. I stand and thru the bars touch her lips, heaven. Taylor looks confused. Whispering "if she was lovey-dovey, then we're blown; in a trap. The finger means were golden and ready to leave." he nods thumb up. he pushes a cell phone number. The clock is ticking. I tell Anna to hide on the other side of the room, pulling the mattress over herself. She blows me a kiss and scampers away.

We hear the thump of the rotors, Jason thumbs up to Parks. The wall explodes as the helicopter touches down on the infrared beacon we placed earlier. Jason is thru the breach as we provide security. The compound is waking to the assault. I grip the MP-3 submachine gun, it has only rubber bullets. But we will extract Anna, even if it cost me my life. Jason exits with Anna and book bag. We race to the Chopper. We fly away, Anna in my arms. I feel her lite kisses in my neck. We are free.

The dawn breaks the behind us, as the mountains of New Mexico surrounds us. We are headed to a private landing pad deep in the Apache reservation, the pilot calls home. Anna sleeps in my arms.

The drive is long back into Texas, the documents Anna obtained are gold. I somehow understand them, it's like math, I just get it. The company is fighting another company for control of a third company. Which Anna is the key person? Once she matriculates to legal adult hood: she's s dead as soon as she signs over her rights.

I call my godfather, the DA in Seattle. Asking what and where we can go to safeguard her. His information is grim and brutal. As long as Anna's alone and underage she's vulnerable. I ask about emancipation, she worse off. I kernel of thought runs through my mind.

I call Roz, asking how the company is reacting. So far nothing. Good. I pace a second and know the answer to the puzzle. We will need Ray.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A seedy hotel on the gulf coast, long past its glory days. I walk Anna down the beach and talk. The plan is set. Ray arrives tonight, we head for South Carolina. The colonel, her godfather is unhappy with the plan, but recognizes it's the only way. Ray is going to blow his top. But will see the reason and need.

I find a sand dollar in the surf, handing it to my girl. kissing her, like I dream of kissing her. We slumber to the ground, lost in the passion of our love. Till sand kicks over us. Looking up at Taylor. I ignore him and go back to Anna. He kicks me off her.

"What!" I demand.

"R rated only. Casanova! Rays here. we're pulling out." Taylor laughs at us.

"Fine." Standing up, hauling my girl into my arms we wander back to the hotel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ten minutes later On the beach:

Ray throws a round house to take my head off. I duck, punching for his knee. We dance about the sand. Circling, striking, defending. We are two mad bulls in a fight for the fair Anna. I sweep his legs. Receiving a back fist for my effort. Till we lay on the sand exhausted and spent.

Anna drops down between us. "Done with the testosterone contest. Because Dad! I'm marring Christian in the morning. Chris your mine forever, no going back. Let's get on the road after you two showers." She smirks at us, each getting a peck on the cheek.

The drive thru the dark back roads of Alabama and western forest and farms of South Carolina. Arriving at Colombia, the capital, home to Fort Jackson Army base. Arriving at the post chapel, several ladies spirit Anna away to prepare. The Chaplin reads me the riot act of young love and all the warning and bullshit about fidelity and such.

I stand at the Alter alone, till Jason stands with me. takes my shoulder and whisper how lucky I am to have a great girl like Anna. I smile "You have no idea, how frigging lucky I am." Visions of Lost lake flash before my eyes. How do you claim an angel who saved your life and then gave you the reason to live.

The music starts as the Colonel, and several Generals enter and take their seats. A old gaunt nearly pencil thin but still regal gentleman walks up shaking badly, he shakes my hand. Retired General Howell, Ray sponsor to VMI, his godfather is happy to see Anastasia married, In love and happy. He hands me an envelope stuffed with cash. For the honeymoon, he smirks. Petting my check. Jason tells me he'll be dead in a month, last stage cancer. He walked out of hospice to be here.

I hear a tempo change and look up to a vision from my mind that is pale and colorless to the reality walking down the aisle to me. Ray in his officer uniform, Anna is a simple white dress with blue flowers in hand. Everything blurs from her smile at me till she says "I DO"

The wedding is over, the lawyers are going hog wild. Our hand ache from the papers and everything tying us together. The Texas and Ohio companies are now defunct. Marriage has made Anna a legal adult and split her estate between us. Their worst nightmare has just happened.

At the Airport, we leave most of the people, Ray, Taylor, Parks are coming with us. We say our goodbyes to new friends and old ones. Anna hugs her godfather the Colonel. I shake his hand. "When you retire, please come work for us as head of security. Take care Colonel Welch. Hope to see you soon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the plane, we cuddle into the night. We will arrive before dawn. I carry my bride to a waiting car, then into my parents' house, laying her in my bed. I lay down with her, feeling her love and compassion. She is mine, now and forever.

I watch a cardinal play along the tree branch outside my window. Twilight is breaking to dawns rainy vestiges. The peaceful world is ripped by Mom's scream and Dad's shouts. Good thing I braced the door with a chair. The frame nearly buckles, "All right we're up! give up thirty minutes to get down stairs. For Pete-sakes it's our honeymoon."

"I told you we should have gone to Paris!" Anna throws fuel on the fire. I hear the adults demanding as we pad to the bathroom ignoring them. Morning needs and a shower.

In my shower, correction our shower. We touch and explode unshackled by society and family. She is my wife. I stroke her body to need and desires. She demands and takes me. Our first time is in my shower at Grey Manor.

Her body response to me, I taste her, loving her. Marking my lady with soft bites and lavish tongue. I never dreamed we would be here so soon. Our first real moment in our new life.

The noise from below is frightening and calming. We smell the food, know that there no going back to room. It's close to an hour by the time we descent the stairs to the inquisition.

the WSU scene is part of AS and CG secret messaging system, CG is still in high school. computer student union e-bulletin boards are very open and easy to plant messages, the modern equiv of newspaper personal ads.


	4. Chapter 4 Summer Sun stroke

Stroke chp04 Summer Sun stroke

The dining room is a loud ruckus as we enter. The room goes dead calm. I walk Anna to a seat, fetching her a plate of food. I get my own from the buffet on the side board. Not a sound echo in the room. Sitting, I look at my family.

Anna reaches over, placing her hand on my chest. I hold it there. Loving the feelings and thought. The room explodes with a thousand questions and demands. We answer some, ignore some, and just relax in the safety of our families.

Afterwards, Dad, Ray, Jason and I sequester ourselves in Dad's study. Laying out what is known. It's not a lot. Bennet in Texas and Lampworks Company in Ohio, both file legally to vacate the marriage on guardian ship grounds in their respective states. The both claim guardianship of Anna. They argue Ray's adoption was never legal, since they didn't sign off on it. The filing never mentions why or how they have legal claim to my girl.

Roz in Texas is at a loss to explain anything that is happening. She called a former classmate at Harvard in New York. They're digging. I stare at the documents Anna managed to steal from the ranch. Petroglyphic Lambda and Lampworks are fighting for control of a larger company called Frankenstein Mobile Technology. All three are privately owned and operated. No links to explain what is going on.

I check the clock. Check the information sheets. Call the COO of Frankenstein Mobile. The receptionist answers. "Hello, CEO offices of FMT, how may I direct your call?"

"This is Christian Grey of Seattle, I would like to discuss with the COO Mr. Thomason, my newly acquired interest in FMT thru my marriage to Anastasia Steele. I will hold." The adults look at we in awe and shock.

"Mr. Grey, my name is Henry McCallan. I'm Mr. Thomason PA. what are you exactly claiming?"

"My wife's birthrights. We married Yesterday at Fort Jackson Army base in South Carolina. Which grants her legal adult hood. So, I suggest Mr. Thomason get his Ass on a plane to Seattle and explain why He and the others denied my wife her inheritance. Here is my Lawyer Carrick Grey of Windsor, Lordemoor & Grey" I hand the phone to Dad who goes all legal on their dumb asses.

I walk out to find my girl baking with Grace and Mia. Hugging her, licking the smug of flour from her nose. Feeling her perky ass on my hard rod. I smirk, retreating outside to Elliot and Parks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later:

The conference room at Windsor, Lordemoor & Grey is quiet as the FMT people walk in. Seven lawyers, three accountants and COO and PA with an elderly man in a wheelchair. The evil pours from them like cheap aftershave. They reek of evil and misery; carelessly and wantonly handed out. He stares at Anna, leering at her. I want to tear all three to shreds. She stops me from going over the table and destroying the perverts.

"Gentleman you have the floor, explain your actions?" Dad says.

"For starters Grey, we are moving to annulment of the marriage on the grounds of age, and larceny to defraud Miss Lambert of her estate. We feel confident the courts will rule in our favor." The head slimy lawyer talks. I let Dad, Ray and my Godfather(the Seattle DA) wage the fight.

"We'll that funny, because this morning we injunction you and the other two to hold in escrow Mrs. Grey estate. The marriage is legal, beyond reproach and you're mostly going straight from here to jail. Unless you can show just cause for your actions." Dad speaks like he' going to kill them. Personal and in court.

The old man reaches into his blanket, I leap over the table: clawing for traction; as a small gun appears. Throwing my body at the old evil shit in the wheelchair. I see the gun blossom with fire. My leap carries me thru him, to the floor. Rolling away. I see his head explode.

Xxxxx

Minutes later:

Anna holds my head, as we rush into the hospital. A bandage about my chest. I feel weird, out of my body. Like I'm looking down at the scene. Ray and dad carry me, as my wife holds my head, scream love, and caring words at me. I watch the hospital gurney roll under me. Mom, all doctor Angel, and Dr. Westfield ripping my shirt. working on my body. I see two holes in my chest. Both high to the left shoulder.

They should hurt, shouldn't I feel something. I drift down into my body, blackness fading to peaceful sleep watching the nurse puts a black mask over my mouth. I dream of our lake, and Anna. Laying in the cool water, talking about dreams and needs. The future. I will crawl and claw every step to get back to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna-pov

I sit in the hospital recovery room, holding my husband of four days. A wild ride this  
August month for sure. Rescue from a Texas ranch, married, and now fighting for what I don't know. Against who I don't understand and fathom. Why an old man would want to kill me? Worse of all Chris is shot protecting me. laying here in this bed. I beg god for him to wake up.

Carrick enters, seating next to me. "Anna, the old man was Thomason Sr. the former COO and the current one's father. He claims not to know his father planned to kill you. Their lawyers don't understand why the fight either, we have the other two company owners flying in tomorrow. Federal Marshall are making them."

"I want Christian there, I can't do this without him." I Shakely say.

Whispered words echo in the room. "Yes, you can, babe. You're my Anna; wise and strong. I love you!" Christian words haunt and excite me. I leap up, kiss his cheek, the oxygen mask gets in the way. I don't care, he's awake. The nurses rush us. I refuse to release his hand. My husband. My man.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Next day: Noon at the conference room in the federal court house.

High noon shows down, I should have worn my cowgirl costume from Halloween several years ago. The three antagonists of my life sit around a square of tables. They refuse to sit next to the others. Thomason in prison orange. Elderly Sarah Bennet in a ten-thousand-dollar designer power suit that can't hide her slimy evil core. An William Post from Ohio, a kindly looking Santa Claus shaped man, with leering, red tinted evil eyes making me need a shower.

An elderly man enters, the other's recoil in fear. I stare at him, he looks at me, measuring me. "Ladies and Gentlemen. The war is over. Pursuant to the terms of the last will and testament of Franklin L. Bennet. Anastasia Grey is now a legal adult, thus she inherits all of the estates. Pursuant to the clause of the companies' charters, the inheritance buyout. Mrs. Grey will exercise those clauses."

The three look down and break down. "Law enforcement will take you home to your respective home states to face criminal charges. Officers, escort the scum out of here." he waits till there gone, drags a chair over to sit in front of me.

Everyone is asking questions, he just stares at me. I stare back. "who are you?"

"I am the last partners of Lambert & Sinclair & Merriweather Law firm of Cleveland Ohio; my name is Floyd Merriweather. I have the honor and privilege to represent your great grandfather Alexander Lambert and your father Franklin Lambert Bennet."

"Alexander's only child, his daughter Miranda, your grandmother married Carl Bennet, Sarah is your grandmother's sister-in-law. They had two children Franklin and Lewis. Franklin, the youngest, left home, joined the military under his mother name. you know the rest. Carl remarried Karen Post, after Miranda's death giving birth to Franklin. William Post is her younger brother. They had a son Thad, who died in 1989, in an airliner crash in Europe. They died in 1990 in a car crash in The Hamptons."

He takes a drink of water. "Lewis, your uncle, in a hostile takeover, took control Frankenstein Technology, re-branding it Frankenstein Mobile Technology. With Thomason SR. as COO: The company explode in wealth and patents moving the million-dollar company into the billion-dollar range."

"Lewis with his wife, Thomason daughter, Drualla died in another plane crash, in Nepal, about three years ago. Leaving the will up for grabs, till you turned up during the search for Frank. Which no one knew had died."

"So! what exactly have I inherited?"

"About four billion dollars in various companies, two billion in stocks and bonds, and three hundred million dollars in cash. Your fathers trust fund in independent of all that, about 50 million dollars, spread over thirty years till you get the full amount, tax issues. I understand why you got married, I respect Mr. Grey courage to help you. But the marriage must be annulled. You are a wealth young lady, we will find a man for you to love." He says.

"Mr. Merriweather. This is my father Raymond Steele, my father-in-law Carrick Grey. They will work out the particulars of this inheritance. I am going to the Hospital: to be with the man I love. He is and always was the one person: I planned to marry! I can thank the evil shits who were dragged out in chain for making that glorious event happen so soon." I start to walk away, a errant thought crosses my mind. I stop, turning, I stare at them, the adults?

"Let me be clear! **THERE WILL NEVER BE AN FU #$ #$ #$KING ANNULMENT OF MY MARRIAGE!** Am I crystal clear to everyone in this room." I walk out, down the hall, leaving to be with my wounded husband!

His dreams of a company are realized, ready-made for us. I play with company names on the ride. I think Grey Enterprise has a nice ring and punch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time warps: June 10

The auditorium is packed, I nervously wait in my lane. The student shuffle around. My name is called: I mount the steps and receive my high school diploma. The Lancer Academy of Cambridge Massachusetts is graduating today. I walk off, skip past the seating and jump into my husband's arms.

Mr. joe college sophomore in Harvard yard, kisses me like I dreamed he would. I always dream of his kisses. It's always better in reality! We bounce to the party at OUR house down the road. Chris works part time as college guy; a part time as CEO of newly branded and exploding Grey Enterprise and Holding Inc. Roz from Texas is his COO. I greet my aptly named boys. Henry Fifth of Scotch and Sir Needs A Bath: our mismatched mischievous multi-breed rescue dogs. I dance about the guest and family. What a great day is this.

Graduated at sixteen, married going on close to three years. In our house on the Mystic river flowing past "Over the River Poem House" up the South St... Childish dreams born on a lonely lake in Washington State Mountains cannot compare to the reality of my and our lives.

I waltz thru the party is love with the present and future. I claim my husband, kissing him deep and passionately, to the shouts of get a room, not in public, and Eliot's show us how it done! Christian!

We end up staring at a picture over the mantle. Of green woods on a watery shore, with a little spit on sand stringing out into the water, forming a little bay. A tree with a heart craved in it can be seen but not read. Chris holds me, kissing my hair.

We remember not so long ago. Craving the message, binding our dreams and lives. Two lost souls on Lost lake in the mountains of Washington state. Half alive till the other came and made the other whole.

Chris rubs my soon to be showing belly. We are adding to the mix. We will take them one day to the lake. Baptizing them in the sacred waters. The place love jumped up and bit two lost wayward soul, us.

Taking Chris head in my hands. I kiss him with all my love and devotion. Silly dreams of a young girl, perhaps. But you must dare to live and live to love. Even in the throes of despair.

Christian never ask why I was out so far on the lake that day. We know what drove us both there. We found each other. Saved each other. Learned to live for ourselves and the other half of our soul. Love is grand when two people joined in soul and spirit embark; love is sweetest when tempered from the harsh and trying journey of life. The bastions loom ahead to conquered and cherished in time. Right now, here in our home: we let our love shield us, embrace us, and surrender us to the future.


	5. Chapter 5 the mark of sin

Stroke chp05 the mark of sin.

I stare at the Polaroid, as the beast launches into air. It will be two hours before we have the altitude to hurl our bodies to the ground. The small, beautiful image, makes me smile and giggle like a school girl. The other don't say a thing. I am lost in hopeless love with this girl.

How different a year makes, the foolishness of falling in love with a copy of my mother. Carla is sex crazed, barely monogamous and immoral to the core: a perfect copy of my mother from her petite frame to her brown hair and blue eyes. The Money is the only thing keeping her tied to me. I want the girl. I remember.

The Easter picnic downtown. The parade we marched in, the beer we drunk. The wild women we chased. I caught the eye of a petite brown-haired beauty, dancing to the band, we danced all night and thru the weekend in my bed. A month later blue eyes is still in my bed, but crying. She late. A test later and we are engaged. Once the paternity test is done. We are married.

It's strange how my life has turned out. I was born into money, obscene amount of money. Granddad was a great lawyer and even better con man. Lacking all moral fiber or backbone. He carved an empire from nothing. Passed the gene's on to his only daughter, my mother.

Mom married an equally immoral man from Ohio, Carl Bennet. He had the brain power for the new technologies, drive and determination, with no money to carry his dreams out. The two rock and rollers came of age and power in the mid-fifties, perfectly timed to the sex crazed sixties.

Early in the marriage my older brother Lewis was born. The perfect copy of granddad and parents. I can remember watching him hold down a younger girl, maybe eight and rape her for fun, with his middle school posse. He married another immoral sex crazed woman name Drualla Thomason. Rich party girl, I learned way too much about sex from watch her.

Dad a month after I was born, mother died giving me life, married Karen Post. Splitting the company into three branches. Petroglyphic Lambda run by his sister Sarah. FMT run by him, Lewis and Thomason, Lewis's father-in-law. And Lamp Post Inc. of Cleveland run by his new brother-in-law William Post.

Each a money maker, divided into mini kingdoms, the empire is fortified. The three-faction neutralized, with him the only one with true power. I watched my high school years the family become more immoral, corrupt and without redemption.

I remember escaping the day I graduated from Exeter. Handing dad my gown, granddad my mortar board with valedictorian tassels. Walking away to Richie car, we drive till neither can stay awake into the west.

Arriving in Louisville, Kentucky, I legally change my name, and enlist in the Army. Richie shakes my hand, kisses my cheek and head to his hedonist mecca of San Francisco Castro district to live his dreams.

Using the Lambert name, I enter the Army volunteering for Ranger, Airborne and Special forces. I spend the next three years in schools and training regiments. Till I'm picked to be a Candidate in the Elite Ranger Long Range Patrol teams.

I start training the day after I wed Carla. The Training is long, hard and brutal. The Captain is driving us to breaking point. I nearly break a dozen time. But mange to pull myself thru the mud to come out successful.

Mid December heralds my daughter birth in the world. The Captain offers to put me back a year to stop training and be with my new born. I refuse, two more months I qualify, and get my flash on my black beret. Graduation guarantees E-5 promotion and pay raise. A fast track to E-6,

The plane is reaching for the stars as we done our oxygen masks. Hour later, we switching from plane oxygen to our chest tanks. We check each other gear and our own. Sixteen candidates are out the back door. Waiting is the hardest, the ramp lowers. Pitch blackness in the red glow of the night lights in the belly of the 17th Military Airlift Squadron's Lockheed C-141 Starlifter.

The pitch blackness of our first night HALO jump. This is where the men are separated from the cowards and fools. Stepping to the foot of the ramp, my third HALO jump is about to happen. I stand on the edge of the ramp, Collins, my friend and rival is next to me.

The green light flashes, the picture of my daughter born yesterday Anastasia Rose Lambert. Floats in my vision. The red light flares the green to dark. We wait and release our tension. Green light explodes as we pile out the back; off the ramp. I scream my daughter name into the pitch-black night sky over North Carolina. We have a fair distance to fall before opening our chutes and five hundred feet swing under the canopy. I watch my wrist altimeter spin down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray-pov

Falling, the last man out the door. Night vision goggles give me the candidates position. I see Lambert and Collins neck and neck for last opening. Till I see a body out of control and falling pinwheel thru my formation. Crashing thru one chute. I watch in horror as he plows into Lambert.

The two spins into the ground as nearby Collins chute is too late opening. He'll probably live, but never walk again. Getting to the ground, calling the boss. This is bad, I find the two less than ten yards apart. Not much to bury. I can't help feel responsible for these deaths. Lambert should have never been here, with a daughter born yesterday, now an orphan.

The inquire finds a malfunction of Wilson oxygen system caused him to black out, and impact with Lambert. The two hit the ground at terminal velocity. I take the deaths hard. I transfer from training to team four, being retrained in desert warfare at Ft. Irwin in California high desert.

While on recall back to Bragg; Mideast is heating up. Sitting lonely in a dive bar, I meet a doll, petite and well built. We hit it off. The next morning, I'm shocked to be introduced to Carla Lambert. More shocked by Annie. I fall in love with both.

We marry three months later in Ft. Irwin. Adopt Annie and start a new life. Till desert storm, away waging war while Carla is bedding everything in town, on post and around Ft. Bragg. My return, has her promising to be faithful, but by year 9 it's over.

I find out I didn't adopt Annie, she's heartbroken ten-year-old, headed to Las Vegas with Carla boyfriend soon to be husband three. I go on a ten-day bender, ending my reserve military career. Returning home to my uncle old house in Montesano.

9 months later Annie is waiting on the stoop, she's runaway. How she got all the way here, is a mystery. Carla arrive three days later. We fight over what Annie has told me. but the courts side with her. They return to Las Vegas and him. The bastard, I really need to kill him.

14 month later, Hospital calls me to pick up Annie, she has proof about the abuse. I arrive to take my daughter home. Carla claims Annie chased after a neighbor and got beat by him for being a gold-digging tease, not her and Morton.

I stash Annie at Lost Lake for two weeks. She can camp out, while I work the courts to get my daughter back. I arrive to find my girl, happy and fresh to start her new life. We spend the summer fishing, camping and bonding in between my work. I need the money. The lawyers cost me dearly to get my girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The school district throws us a loop, Annie test out as a genius. Before Vegas, she was smart having jumped three grades. After Vegas, she is driven to excel. She gets a full scholarship to one of the best high schools in the state. We pack up and move the Belridge section of Bellevue. I worry Annie is too young for high school and the rough, mean kids. But she stroked to go.

Her first day is nerve racking at work, Henry, ex-navy, is a good boss. The shop needs craftsman like me, were weeks behind orders. Nearing four, Henry taps me phone call. Shit it can only be Annie.

"Annie everything ok?" _Yes dad. I what to go to friend's house for dinner and study. His housekeeper will be there till his parents arrive, we're in four class together, all advance placement. I'll be fine._

"Let me talk to your friend." _Hello sir, my name is Christian Grey, I live at 4253 moorbay road in moorland section of the city. My fathers and lawyer and my mother is a medical doctor. I invited Anna to dinner and studying. It's better than her alone in the house in Belridge. The house keeper will chaperone us, till my mother gets home._

"Ok put Annie back on. Annie are you sure?" _Yes dad, you could get some overtime, pick me up at 7:30. It'll be ok, Christian is a gentleman._

"ok you can go to his house and STUDY" _Great, you have to tell the driver_. "Fine, put him on." _Mr. Steele, Ted Wormeson, is it ok if I drop Anastasia at the Grey house?_ "Do you think the boy is trust worth?" _Yes, sir I do, there a bright pair of kids. And I've been driving Christian and his older brother Elliot for several years. Their mother would skin them alive if they were not gentlemen_. " Ok, you can drop them at Greys house." _Thank you, sir._ I hang up.

Sweating a moment, I ask Henry about over time. He beams with glee, we may even get the order out on time this week.

xxxxxxx

I worry arriving at the rich mansion, the sign on the drive declares it as Grey Manor. These people are moneyed rich, we just don't fit in with this crowd. I wonder how Annie is get on with them. Knocking on the door; I feel out of place here, with these rich people.

The door is open by a nice-looking guy, who steps outside. Introducing himself as Christian father. We talk for several minutes. he explains how the kids met, the teachers lumping them together. How both are genius students. An all of the boy's problems, nothing is sugar coated. I would normally prevent the relationship with someone so out of control.

But one look at the two head down in a math book, I realize this is the first-person Annie has bonded with. Carrick tells me it Christian a well. After a dinner and long talk with Grace and Carrick; I feel at home, even cared about. Annie has made friends and so have I.

The Grey's want Elliot to drive them in the morning. It means 45 minutes less bus driving around the city picking up other kids. Plus, the Grey boys will scare off any bullies. I read Annie the rules on the way home. She accepts them without complaint.

It becomes a regular schedule for me to eat and pickup Annie from the Grey's house. Cary is a great guy, we have a lot in common, surprising us both. Grace is match making me, to Annie delight. The kids are accelerating thru the class work. Behaving and making my world easier and joyful.

I worry sometimes about their touching, it hasn't got to first base yet, I talk with Cary about it. It's normal touching between teens he tells me. I check them watch TV sometimes. Christian will sit on the floor, rubbing Annie's feet. I also watch him do his sisters. It seems normal, brotherly. But doubt whisper in my mind. I see them looking at each other in a too adult way sometimes.

xxxxxx

Christmas at the Greys is done, me and Annie head to Montesano to check the house and spend some father daughter time. The air is clean and woods green. We enjoy the days here. we head home to Belridge, we're doing the New Year's Eve at the Greys country club.

Normally not my scene, but the Greys introduced us in the fall, I've made some friends and acquaintances. Plus getting me a lot of over time, since I don't have to worry about Annie being home alone.

We arrive home to four men with guns. Hustle us into a limo, I'm Tasered and out cold. My mind is disjoined waking in a jail in central Texas, on bogus charges. I start sending message thru other inmates to Welch. Where is Annie?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

August

Sitting in the gloom of predawn. I lay awake. I can't leave or Annie's dead. Somewhere, I don't know. I sweat the time, dreaming of breaking the asshole jailer necks. I wait, for what I don't know. I stare at the ceiling.

Noise from the front break my thoughts. Light blare as three men stomp down the corridor. I turn to the intruders.

"Well! I always knew you would end up here. What would the General think of your sin's; Major." Speaks the person I've been wishing would find me.

"They have Annie, I can't leave." I beg

Smiling he looks at his watch, smirking in my face. "she is airborne for Singer springs, ten minutes now"

"Yes, let's go." We exit, Passing the office, watching the helpless deputies on the floor, tie-cuffs. Blindfolded, and very uncomfortable. We exit into the night. Arriving outside of town, a ancient Huey lifts us into the pre-twilight dawns ink black night. I watch the stars fields float by the door. Annie is safe, that all that counts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gulf coast hotel:

"what do you mean it's the only fu#$$% ##$$%%%ing option. We could?" I spout as Welch shakes his head. I try to think thru the issue, but I don't see any other way. I nod my head, Welch explodes on the phone. Arranging the wedding tomorrow in South Carolina.

I watch them walking off the beach. He kisses her, like she's a adult. Not a child. I storm out the room, across the parking lot. Into the sands we crash. I fight, but the kid is faster and takers punishment better than most adults I've fought.

Anna drops down between us. "Done with the testosterone contest. Because Dad! I'm marring Christian in the morning. Chris your mine forever, no going back. Let's get on the road after you two showers." She smirks at us, each getting a peck on the cheek.

I realize she no longer my little girl, on the road I stare at them. They reek of love and teen hormones. I ponder the day as we descent the blue ridge to the foothills of South Carolina. The world is spinning out of my grasp.

Hours later. I step into the anteroom of the main post chapel of Fort. Jackson. I take my little girls hand. We step into the chapel. My girl is getting married, way too young. But it's the only way. Besides she loves him with all her heart. I stare at Christian at the altar. And my doubts disappear. I stand with my godfather, my arm around him steading him. He'll be dead within days. I cry for him, my daughter and our new life.

Xxxxxx

Moring at Grey Manor.

The Grey adults are bent out of shape over the return of the married kids. They nearly break in the door to Christians room. Welch and I argue till the kids arrive. They join in till we are eating at the table, waiting the very late love birds. They enter and the questions and answers fly. Afterwards, we fight the threat and not each other.

Days later, after Christian is shot, Anna is an Heiress, obscenely rich, she hugs me, how does she deal with this sudden wealth. We put are head together with Welch, Roz and Carrick. We hammer out the future the best we can. Christian changes and modifies several things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We, the family watch Anna skip past the other returning to their seats, after being handed their diplomas. She jumps into her husband's arms. we retreat to their house on the mystic river. The future is bright. As the dawn rises in the east, heralding the dawn of a new day, a new future. I sweep a tear for frank, his last day was filled with his little girl, his beautiful little Anastasia Lambert. Now Anna Grey, my little girl, my daughter. how great the future looks thru the prism of a father's eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 motherly things

Chp06 motherly things.

The rain falls across the golf course. Bob drones on and on about his business, his golf game. The moans about his not able to get hard. I tune out the drone of my husband. God, at least Ray could talk about something other than himself.

I let Tiger Woods wan-an-be, drone as I head down the block under my large golf umbrella. Pass the other drape, lifeless house in the southern suburb of Savannah. Arriving at Bess house, the four cars in the drive, tell me the party is started.

Entering I strip out of my cloths, my bodies still thin, tone good. I grab a twenty pack from hall table. This should solve my tension headache. I watch the college boys standing in the kitchen sucking beers. I grab two dragging them to the sex room.

Good, the swing is empty. Passing the wet room. I see Bess double teamed by two large footballers. From the screams, she's getting Greek-ed. I smile, love doubles, even triples more. I drape the twenty packs of condoms over the swing suspender.

The twenty something hoist me into the swing. Then smirk, tying my hands and legs, I scream for them to stop. They ignore me, smacking me. Dazed, they peel condoms off the pack, laughing at me. Insults rain down on me. They slam into me. my cunt, my mouth. More guys come thru. Using me, like a whore.

Time distorts as more men, pass. Alcohol is poured down my throat. Burning me awake, they have Bess's husband hosing me out. A popper is stuffed in my nose, the chemical burn and fire my body. I watch more men enter. Soon all I see is pubic hair, hour must have passed.

I wake in my bed, bob is moaning next to me. I sleep fitfully, till sun light blares me awake. Bob is hamburger. His whines that college boys, beat him, raped him. Whine little wimp, I stagger to the kitchen. Making coffee, I stare at the TV news. Nine days have passed since I walked down the street.

The next day I walk down to Bess's to find out what happened. The house is closed, empty. The next-door neighbor drags me into his garage. Smacking me, rapping me. "I had you three maybe four-time last week. Once more, or anytime I what it." He leaves me naked on the concrete floor. His dour wife walks up and pisses on me, laughing she leaves me.

I dress, stagger home. Two of Bob's golf buddies have him bent over the table. I head to my room, crawling into the closet to hide. Memories haunt me.

 _I'm down in Ft. Bragg for Easter. College doesn't do it for me. I need to live, be free. But that takes money. I let a hot soldier take me. he's young, but has a good car, house that's paid off. I love the sex. Weeks pass in blissful lust._

 _Till I'm late, I screw up and let him find out. he demands I wait and have the child. He has money, the paternity test comes back, it's his. We married. Months pass, alone, pregnant as super soldier trains. I beg him quit, get a safe job._

 _I'm sure now in reflection that I love him. The first great love of my life. Day after my daughter is born, Frank dies. Widowed with a child, soon ostracized over my need for companionship. Wife's are so jealous sharing their husbands._

 _Then Ray arrives, he loves the girl, not me. married life is good till he escapes to War. I alone, desperate for comfort. I start steal husbands, college boys, even the local high schooler. Anyone, or thing to not feel alone._

 _After the war, I can't take it anymore. Leaving him for an exciting hot stub, Stephen Morton. I've found my equal. Vegas is a playground for us. The shows, money, drugs, and sex lots of intense sex. I love it._

 _All too soon, a streak of bad luck; we try to sell the girl. she escapes. The buyer takes it out on both of us. I manage to lie, and cheat my way thru the bureaucrats. Getting the brat back. We have multiply Social welfare checks, keeping the sell on hold._

 _Finally, the social snobs leave us alone. They never cared if the brat was bruised or smacked around. Hell, the last social worker was more interest in my tongue on her cunt then the brat's welfare._

 _She escapes, this time the Washington asshole belief the brat. I'm forced to sign over the brat. Returning to Vegas, Stephen is in jail, after six months in hospital. One of Rays friends beat him up, then the loan sharks beat him up. finally, a neighbor girl accused him of rape. Hell, the tramp is paid to screw, how can she claim rape._

 _In jail, I divorce him, meeting a stupid, whale from Georgia. Upper middle class, country club set. The perfect gateway to the idle rich. Four years later. I hide in a closet._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in Bess's cougar sex beach house on south side of Tybee island two months later. It's been a month from the gang rape by the college frats. I sip alcohol heavy coffee, we watch TV

I spurt the coffee all over the TV. The brat is on TV, an heiress. Married? Graduating high school at sixteen. How screams in my mind?

The show rich couple, hot kids, particular the blonde Viking one. Fuck RAY, that asshole. I fume at the losses of money. She owes me. I'm her mother. The Gas cards are good, I have to drive north to bean town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrive to Boston, crashing in the car, saving money till I get my daughter to support me. I stare at the ugly skyline of Boston. Shaking in hunger and cold. I fume at how Ray as screwed me over, thwarting my money.

I wait outside the house on the River. The man at the gate turned me away, without listening to my demands. I need to call the police, no that won't work. I let the hot sun sweat the drugs from my body. I know! A car accident, the police will force the brat to see me. her damaged pitiful mother.

I start to pull away when a car blocks me. A older blonde-haired woman exits the car. Smiling at me she taps the Window. "Get out of the car Carla."

I exit, I see security guards running towards us. Turn to the rich bitch. I wake to the EMT putting me on a gurney. Its hours before I realize the rich bitch beat the crap of me. who is she?

Xxxxx

A-pov

I watch my mother in the bed. Gail beat the crap out of her. I should feel sorry or something for the woman who birthed me. but I don't feel anything. Just relieve that she is going to prison. The evidence in her bags was shocking and scary. I can't recognize the knowledge she a pedophile.

I turn a walk away, Gail in waiting for me. encasing me in her arms, I let the world disappear. Christian is waiting for me. Hugging me, we wander to the river, the small gazebo. Letting the night stars slumber us to the new day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail-pov

I sit in the hospital room, crying and tearing my cloths. John is dead. Gone. a drunk driver killed him. The asshole will live with barely a scratch. I hold my husband, wishing to god I died too.

3 years later, I stand before a petite young woman of fourteen. She looks upset and afraid. I want to leave my demeanor, and hug the poor girl.

"Our you ok?" I ask

"No, I am not. My mother-in-law is sticking her nose in my house and demanding I get a housekeeper." She sniffles. I move and hug her.

"like my house is a mess, or I'm not taking care of my husband." She moans into my chest. I move her to a couch. Letting her vent and release.

"Let's take a look at what going on, and decide if you really need me." I say, we leave in a limo to a nice house in Seattle Capitol Hill section of town. Arriving at a nice house in a quiet dead-end lane off the main road.

The house screams clean and neatness. I don't think I will be need till we arrive at the calendar. My God, how does she find time to clean or cook. I sit her down at her kitchen table and explain what she needs and how we can work it out.

Week merge into a move to Cambridge, Mass. and a nice mansion on the Mystic River. Anna has bloomed with the stress of housekeeping removed from her youth shoulder's. We are happy and feeling good.

I find myself being less housekeeper and more mother. I watch the pair move like dream. The youth couple are really in love and totally committed to the marriage. I find myself think less about John and more about my daughter, my adopted daughter, Anna Grey.

Xxxx

Security calls me as I head back from the store. Carla showed up, and is parked outside the gate. I turn the corner and spot her. The sick grin on her face. I lose my mind.

I look down at bitch, she bleeds from her mouth, most of her teeth are scattered around the pavement. I feel empowered and alive. Visions of Anna, battered and bruised. John broken dead on the side of the road. My mother dying slowly from cancer while my father was drunk at the bar, with the barfly tramp.

Welch holds my hand, taking me to a car. Sitting in the Police station, Anna enters and crawls up in my lap a hugs me. tears fall. We weep to release the evil that tried to invade are happy home. I feel Christian hand on my shoulder. My children, my adopted children.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grace-pov

I sit in jail, watching the TV on the wall. My hands are wrapped, my face plastered with a silly smile. The DA and judge may give me jail time, but it was worth it. A bully dyke sits next to me, hugs me. "If she did that to my son, I'd have thrown her legs first in a wood chipper. Relax, Doc. Your safe here, with real mothers." I finally sleep.

Xxx

I stand in court, watching the troll bitch rolled in. she's bald, and toothless. With both arms in cast. She will never have use of them again. I made sure the nerves in the shoulder joint were shred when I dislocated the join and rotated a couple of times.

I smile like a loon at her, terror filled face. Cary hugs me, the judge gives me one-year probation and thirty days, suspended. We leave, I give her the finger. I will make a call to my new friends in prison. The troll is going away for a long time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian and Anna house on Capitol Hill.

"Anna, you need a housekeeper, I've arranged an agency to send over several candidates." I say, Anna turns, tears streaming down her face and leaves the room. I feel like shit, but she working herself to death.

I need to explain better, she needs a housekeeper to easy her burden. I will talk to Cary and Christian. I pass a new building rising from the downtown, a new high rise condo, Escala.


End file.
